Sweet 16
by thejammys
Summary: Those crazy kids with their relationships and their male pregnancies... Yami/Seto
1. Little blue Pills

BEJ: Yes, yes. You thought you could get rid of me, but no. I'm back, and I will not be hauled away again. Those garbage truck people are mean. . Any yoo hoo, I was very upset when I found out that my account had been terminated, especially since I didn't have any back up copies of chapters of Sweet 16. So if any of these chapters leading up to chapter 13 seem a little... unfamiliar... it's because I don't have the old versions. Sorry! O.O But at least I got Sweet 16 back right? Anyway, you will get this story back, TWATH back, and possibly the 'war story' I'm Just Dreaming back, because both of those are down on paper, but don't count on seeing Complicated or Come What May again. No one should really be upset about Complicated, but Come What May was just startin' to get somewhere! Ah well, ya gotta do what ya gotta do. And I'm very sorry about all this too, believe me, it's a lot of time I've lost that you will also have to wait longer for updates. I can try to do multiple chapters at a time until I get caught up, but that might not happen. Any hoo haw, Sweet 16 is back – AND THERE WILL BE NO LEMON IN THIS STORY! It is my belief that that was the cause of the termination of my old account, that or someone reported me. But either way I will try to make it so that nothing can get me in that position again. That would really suck. So anyway, an old cliché, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

It was windy outside, windy enough to stir the trees, and blow the leaves everywhere –successfully pissing off the people who just raked them. It was chilly too. It had been for the past couple of weeks, but then again, what else can you expect in the middle of October?

A large mansion was untouched by all this though, and currently, the only occupants inside to notice this, were a maid, who was busy trying to figure out whether it had been some sort of sandwich at one point, (cleaning out from under Mokie's bed), and Mokuba Kaiba. The young boy was at the coffee table downstairs _'doing his homework'_. At least he was trying to. He knew if his big brother came home and found out that all day he hadn't made any progress on his schoolwork, he would have been pissed himself. No more video games for Mokuba. He sighed and sat back in the couch that was in front of the coffee table.

"Now maybe he has like a meeting or something, and won't be home until late tonight – that would give me some game time!" he thought to himself with a smile. He jumped up and headed for the kitchen where a calander was that usually had dates of Seto's meetings so that Mokuba would know when he was coming home late, but even though the calander was there, Seto usually called to let Mokuba know. Mokuba scrolled his finger along until he found today's date. "October 15... nope, no meeting today..." he thought as he took a look at the rest of the month, "HOLY CRAP! SETO'S BIRTHDAY IS IN TEN DAYS!" he thought frantically. "What am I gonna do? I don't have any idea what I'm supposed to get him! I don't have any idea how I'm supposed to even CELEBRATE it!" Mokuba sat down just as the doorbell rang.

"Hey! It's cold out here, lemme in!" came a Brooklyn accent from the other side of the door.

Mokuba ran to let the boy in, he knew who it was.

"Hey Joey!" he cried happily as he opened the door up to a very chilly blonde with no jacket. "Come on in," he said as he stepped aside to let the boy pass.

"Thanks Mokuba, man it's cold out there!" Joey yelled as Mokuba shut the door behind him. "Your brother home?" he asked as he turned around to face the young boy.

"No... he probably won't get home for another 45 minutes... maybe an hour," Mokuba responded with a quircked eyebrow.

"Ah damn. He's supposed to tutor me for this upcoming math test we got, counts for 30% of our grade. I asked him if he would a few weeks ago, and miraculously, he accepted. And this thing is like... next week... so we really gotta start hittin' the books now!" Joey explained, noticing the look of confusion in Mokuba's eyebrow.

Mokuba laughed. "You think my brother can teach you to pass that serious of a math test in just one week! Joey, you must be hittin' the booze a little too hard," he said with a laugh.

"Gimme a break, I try hard. And I don't wanna talk about my incapabilities, usually makes me grumpy. What's goin' on in your life?"

"Well, I just found out that Seto's birthday is in only ten days and I still have no idea what to get him for a present,"

"Really? His birthday's comin' up? He hasn't mentioned anything about it..." Joey said slowly.

"Yeah, he doesn't like to make a big deal out of it. Never has, and he probably never will," Mokuba said with a small sigh.

"That sounds like your brother. But as far as gifts go, it's all important about how old he's turning," Joey said as he sat on the couch next to Mokuba.

"It's his Sweet 16,"

"Well! Then this present has to be killer! Why don't you give him a dog?" Joey suggested.

"I may as well give him you," Mokuba mumbled.

Joey growled. "Hey! I'm trying to help you here!"

"You're right, sorry. It's just, there's nothing I could really get him that he doesn't already have, or couldn't just get with the snap of his fingers. I was thinking I could bye him like... one of those Lovey Doves... but those are stuffed animals!"

"Why don't you just get him love?" Joey suggested again.

"Yes they sellin' that now?" Mokuba said rather sarcastically.

"No I'm serious! You know him better than anyone, hook him up with someone! He'd love you for it, especially if it worked out! And then he'd probably be too busy with his new love to bother us anymore..." as Joey said that last part, he started to look real interested.

"Alright, but you've got to help me find them,"

"Fine"

Two bodies were intertwined sitting on a desk. Not a normal sentence I must say. But yes, the smaller form had his boyfriend leaning down on the desk while he kissed him rather passionately. This was one of their favorite things to do.

"Ya-mi," Seto breathed as his koi started to suck on his neck.

Yami started to remove Seto's shirt. "Yes my little love?"

Seto pulled away quickly and pulled his shirt down. "No! How many times must I tell you! NEVER in the office!" he cried in an irritated tone as Yami looked at him oddly.

"Sor-ree. I 'forgot'".

Seto rolled his eyes at him. "Anyway, I forgot to ask you," he said as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, "I need you to get this for me from David. And I need it tonight," he said as he pressed the paper into Yami's hands.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Yami asked as he examined the paper carefully, looking for some description.

"What does it matter?" Seto asked as he straightened his shirt. "Now please go get that! And I'll meet you at home in about a half hour," he said as he started to push Yami out the door.

"Fine, love ya,"

Dr.David was a saint. If ever something went wrong, example, Seto got sick, upset, nervous, flustered, stressed, anything! David could make it better. He had known Seto ever since he was born, hell, he was the one who delivered him! He took care of a few medical problems, and promised that little baby he would always be there for him, and he was ever since.

Yami was currently at his office getting his prescription.

"So what does this stuff do anyway?" Yami asked as he fumbled with his shirt while David got the medicine.

"You mean Seto hasn't told you?" David asked.

"He never answers me straight,"

"Well he's not,"

"You know what I mean!"

David laughed. "I'm sorry but you'll have to find that out from him," he said with a very comforting smile as he handed Yami the package with the medicine in it.

"He is my love, he'll be my husband soon – I deserve to know if he's on drugs!"

"Like I said, you'll have to find out from... wait... husband?"

"Ooh! Forget I said that,"

"Will do, but just ask Seto, tell him you're this concerned, I'm sure he'll tell you,"

"Whatever you say," Yami replied as he turned away to go home and be with his koi.

BEJ: I'm back baby!

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Woman

BEJ: Sorry it took me so long to up-date, but as I've said before I'm a lazy ass. As of now I would like to dedicate this story to three people.

1)Nailah Nephthys, because she was very supportive and appreciativ of the old Sweet 16 story and she made my day with her e-mails.

2)Videl, because you have not only kept me on your favorites list for forever, but you have also been a great support, thanx.

3)And finally, my best friend BigMac. You have put up with my ranting about yu-gi-oh and Seto and all these things you could care less about since before Sweet 16 was even posted the first time. So thank you so much for being such a great friend.

Anyways, onward with the new and improved chapter 2 of Sweet 16!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yami sped all the way home, mumbling in his awesome fury. Seto wouldn't take drugs and not tell him would he? And obviously this was serious if even Dr. David couldn't just tell Yami what the medicine was w/o and explanation of why Seto needed it. Yami sighed to himself, loving crazy's was hard. But that wasn't what bothered him most, he had just told David that he planned to propose to Seto soon, but if Seto didn't even trust him enough to tel him what some medicine he was taking was, then they were definately not on the same page.

But his contemplation of his realtionship with the brown haired teen was cut short when he realized he'd reached the mansion. He pulled his car to a stop outside on the curb and walked up to the big iron gates. He flipped open the pannel and entered his access code that Seto had given him so he could sneak around back w/o Mokuba noticing. It was still a wonder how Mokuba didn't know about them yet. Now, he and Seto hadn't actually had sex yet, but they had done EVERYTHING else, and Seto was l-o-u-d! Although, Yami couldn't blame him, the Pharaoh had quite a wonderful mouth..

Yami ran around the side of the house toward the section where Seto's bedroom was and took a glance up at his love's window. The light wasn't on, so it might be locked, but Seto knew he was coming so then again he might have left it unlocked. Yam held the bag between his teeth, wrapped his hand into the rose vines crawling up toward Seto's window, and started to climb. It wasn't as easy as it looked in the movies, Yami always had a hell of a time getting up because the throns would slash his handss and his feet would get tangled in the vines. But eventually he made it to his destination, and gently tapped on the window.

After a few moments, he saw Seto's hands undoing the latch to open the small window, and before long it was pushed up and Seto stuck his head out. He sighed and said quietly, "Yami, why must you always climb up to the bathroom window? The balcony would be much easier,"

Yami growled at him and spat the bag out of his mouth. "Seto, I already told you that it's too hard to climb up-side down which is exactly what I have to do to get in through the balcony door. Now, the easiest thing possibe would be for you to just tell ya damn brother and then I could go through the front door!" he yelled.

Seto frowned at him and stepped back to let the Game King come inside. "Look, I don't know what's got your panties in a twist, but you cannot yell like that in the middle of the night unless you want people to call the cops on us - got it?"

Yami shot him a look. "For one thing it's not the middle of the night, and for another it's your fault that my panties are twisted!" he hissed back as he stepped past the CEO and into his room.

No matter how many times he'd been in there it always seemed so big! The mansion was huge in it's own, but the bedrooms were freakin' huge! Seto had a king sized bed, layered in lots of dark blue sheets and silk pillow cases. The mattress and pillows were overstuffed and comfy beyond belief. Yami had never been able to fall asleep in them, but he did like to just lay on it and close his eyes. If he fell asleep then he risked Mokuba coming in, in the morning, and seeing him. Yami sighed and turned to look at Seto, who was glaring at him from his bathroom.

"How the hell could I have pissed you off? I haven't seen you since I was at work and we were fine then! So what is it?"

Yami stared at the bag in Seto's hand. "It's that!" he said, pointing accusingly to the bag. "That's the reason I'm mad!"

Seto glanced at what he was holding. "This? How can a bag piss you off like this? You psycho!"

Yami turned the other way in a very dramatic spin. "You don't trust me enough to tell me what it is, that's why," he replied quietly.

He could hear Seto sigh and walk toward him. He stepped in front of Yami and gave him a look. "Yami, it's not that I don't trust you it's that I don't want ANYONE to know, that's all."

Yami gave him a look this time. "But you can't even tell me? I know Mokuba knows, and your doctor knows! So why can't I know, this is like unfairly being out of the loop!"

Seto shifted a little and went to set the bag down on his bedside table before plopping down on his bed and falling into silence. A few minutes went by before Yami finally broke it with, "Well?"

But all the dragon tamer did was shrug. "Yami, you keep secrets from me don't you?"

The Pharaoh was taken aback for a minute. Did he keep secrets from Seto? None that he could think of... but then again he did keep little things from him, like how the rug _really_ got a stain on it, and how Mokuba _really _learned the word 'fuck'. But things involving his health? No - he felt that they were just as much Seto's business as they were his own. He looked up at his love and frowned. "No - I don't keep anything from you like this," he replied.

Seto propped himself up on his elbows to look at Yami eye to eye. "Like this?"

Yami shifted this time. "Well, things concerning my health, like pills that I would have to take, that's your business too - koi!"

Seto sighed. "But this is different, this goes with a really long story and you don't want to hear the whole thing, and you probably won't believe me and even if you do you'll just think I'm paranoid for taking these. So really, it's not the same and it's not worth it,"

"Seto, I promise whatever it is, I will believe you and I won't think you're being paranoid."

But the blue eyed goddess just gave him a look.

"C'mon, please Seto - please!"

"Fine! But you can, never, NEVER tell anyone else Yami, I mean it."

"I won't, I swear. Just tell me,"

Seto sighed again, but went on anyway. (A/N: I have changed how this happened from the way it did in the origional... becasue that way wouldn't work and it was stupid - this way's stupid too... but not as stupid... okay)

"When I was born, I stayed at the hospital during the Diamond Week, remember that?"

Yami shook his head, he hadn't even heard of the diamond week.

"Well, a long time ago, there was this guy who was supposed to steal the most valuable diamond ever, seriously, but there was some mix-up and he wound up in the hospital, the same one I was in. Now what the doctors didn't realize was that this guy still had the diamond on him, and there were a lot of people out looking for it. So, you and I both know a jewel thief don't we, or perhaps you know him as a 'tomb robber'?"

Yami nodded with a growl. "Yes, I know that prick,"

"He's not a prick Yami, anyway so Bakura came into the hospital one night, and he casued a big commotion because he wanted to see the guy, but it was night and visiting hours were over and he didn't have a permit and blah blah blah, but I was in that glass room where they keep all the babies. And he went in there to yell at the nurse who had the keys to the infirmery where the guy was. But she wouldn't give them to him..."

_Flashback_

_"Give me the keys you wench! And I promise you'll come out alive," Bakura snarled at her as he closed in on the space between them . _

_She backed away further. "It is my duty to protect my patients and I will not give you these keys, for the last time!"_

_Bakura growled again. "You listen to me you stupid woman!"_

_End Flashback_

"But when he said the word 'woman' he threw his arms out dramatically and he had the millennium ring in his left hand and I was to his left... so basically, through some strange channel of millennium magic the word woman turned me into one... and only he can turn me into one and back. So anyway... the whole reason I take these pills.. and the reason we can't have sex is because I don't want to get pregnant,"

Yami blinked, trying to absorb all the information he'd just heard. "So wait... what are these pills now?"

Seto gave an exasperated sigh. "They're birth control pills you ninny!"

"So.. I could get you pregnant if we had sex?"

Seto nodded. "And I know it's unlikely and girls have sex with their boyfriends all the time... it's just... it would be a lot more comlicated... since I'm a boy! Not a girl..."

Yami went and sat down next to his love. "Seto... I don't think you're making that up, I believe you. And I don't think you're being paranoid... but I just have to ask. Will we ever be able to have sex? Like when you're older or something?"

"I don't know Yami... I don't know enough about my 'condition' for me to answer that now. But please, don't leave me just because I'm not ready for sex!" he said, turning to him with a pleading look in his eyes. It was almost painful for Yami to see. He pulled Seto into his arms and held him close.

"Seto, I will never leave you, I love you. That's never going to change, no matter how girly you get."

Seto smiled and nuzzled into his seme's chest. "Thanks Yami... and sorry that I didn't tell you before,"

"That's fine Seto, 'cuz now I know,"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

BEJ: I know it's like insanely short! And I'm sorry it's weird and corny and bad and dumb and all that... but I've been in a weird writing mood lately. Still... thanks for reading and I hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW!

Top of Form 1


	3. Bubbly Goodness

BEJ: … I know. I know. . It takes me forever to update… but, here it is ladies and gents – ENJOY!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh it was so warm in Yami's arms, so comfortable and warm. Now, it might not look like it, but the Pharaoh had pretty muscular arms too, and it felt so good to be wrapped up tight in those arms. Yami smelled good too, not only was it so nice to be held by him, but he smelled like Old Spice – a smell that drove Seto insane.

The brunette sighed and nuzzled deeper into his love's embrace and tried to imagine their agenda for the evening… "What to do tonight," he thought to himself. "Let's see, we could cuddle for a few hours until he has to go home… but I don't want to. I also don't want to get really raunchy… so nothing nasty. What could we do that's romantic? Think Seto, think… Oh! I've got it! We can take a bubble bath! Excellent!"

"Yami," he said as he pushed himself out of his love's embrace. "Yami," he repeated, now shaking the Pharaoh, who appeared to had dozed off. "Yami wake up, I wanna take a bubble bath."

Yami groaned, obviously not crazy about the idea of getting out of this warm lovely bed, now that he finally had a chance to fall asleep in it. But Seto kept pushing him… why was he pushing him? "Then go take a bath…" he grumbled in response.

Seto growled. "I want to take a bath _with you_, nimrod."

Yami blinked at him and tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Tell you what, you go get the bath ready with your candles and bubbles and stuff, and when it's ready – I'll get up," he offered, still not ready to leave the wonderful bed.

Seto sighed but nodded his head as he lifted himself off said comfy bed and made his way to his bathroom. He closed the door behind him, as he wanted this to be a surprise. Next he knelt down in front of his cabinets and began to pull things out from them, his basket of candles in different assorted fruit and flower scents. (Oh how Seto loved candles.) Next he pulled out the different kinds of bubble bath, he also like to mix those up. Now Seto had a Jacuzzi tub, he loved it to DEATH. He had a shower too, but he definitely preferred the tub, it was just nicer. So Seto made his way over to said tub and turned on the hot tap. Immediately, clear steamy water shot out from the gold faucet. Seto turned on a little cold water, just so they wouldn't scorch themselves, and then waited for the water to reach his desired temperature before putting the plug in and emptying the bubble bath into the water. Next he placed the candles in various places around the bathroom (ooh this was fun!) and lit them. Once the tub was full, Seto began to strip himself, he didn't feel like getting Yami, so he just got in the tub, with the lights off, and enjoyed the peacefulness.

But, Yami knew, he knew. "Is it ready?" he called from Seto's bedroom.

"Yeah!" the dragon tamer responded.

A few short seconds later, the Pharaoh bounded in, naked and ready to go

Seto giggled at this sight. "I thought you were tired?"

Yami grinned as he slid in the tub with his lover, wrapping his arms around Seto's thin, naked, and wet body. "I was, but the thought of being naked in a tub with you got me up," he replied as he brushed his crotchal region against Seto's leg, so the dragon tamer would knew exactly what he meant.

Seto just blushed again. "Yami, this is supposed to be a relaxing bath, not for dirty playtime!" he insisted as he playfully shoved the Pharaoh away.

Yami grinned a little wider. "Oh but princess, you looked so lonely earlier, I only thought you wanted a playmate," he cooed into the brunette's ear.

"What? Are we role playing? Yami stop it!" Seto cried as the Pharaoh allowed his hands to make their descent down in between Seto's legs.

"Oh but I don't want to…" he replied with his lips pressed against Seto's neck, which he than began to nip at. Meanwhile, his hands were doing… other things…

1 Hour Later

Seto grinned with his cheeks flushed as he pulled his bed shirt on over his head, but not before our favorite Egyptian King (former anyway) came up and wrapped his arms around said brunette.

Yami ginned and nuzzled his face into Seto's chest. "God I love you so much," he whispered as he began planting kisses all over the boys front.

Seto smiled and pushed Yami away playfully. "I love you too – but it's late, and you can't stay or else –" but of course, he was cute off by his boyfriend pulling him close and smashing their lips together in a very bruising kiss.

After, oh a minute, of happy love love kissing with lots of saliva involved, Seto pulled away, his cheeks flushed, giving him a very cute look. "Yami," he growled a little.

"I know, I know. I just hate the part where I have to leave. Do you want to go out tomorrow?" he asked, trying to delay his leave a little longer.

Seto thought for a moment, trying to remember if he had anything scheduled for work the next day. But, he couldn't think of anything, so he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just call my cell tomorrow morning," he replied.

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yami."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

BEJ: Short? I know, I need to be stabbed. But tomorrow wait, no, next chapter ( . ) is a date! So it'll be longer! Notice a theme here? (CL: Goodbyes and promises of longer chapters next time.) Yes, this chap is mostly fluff, there are points that this chap is supposed to get across, but yeah. Hope you like it – PLEASE REVIEW. Btw, people who read and don't review usually die within seven days.


End file.
